Where to?
by UlquiFan4
Summary: It's Deidara's first mission as an Akatsuki and he and Sasori are lost and have no idea where they are going. Rated T for language and minor yaoi themes in later chapters.
1. Partners?

Yay another SasoDei! I planning on making this one a more funny/cute story then my other fanfic about these too. Oh! And this story takes place right after Deidara became an Akatsuki just so you know. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

"Hurry up brat, your lagging behind"

"Geez I'm going as fast as I can, hm!"

"Can you stop that?"

"Stop what, hm?"  
"Stop that!"

"huh?"

"That annoying 'hm' you do after almost everything you say. It pisses me off."

"That's my accent deal with it!"

"Well your accent is annoying as hell!"

"What do you want me to do about? I can't help it, hm."

"Then just shut up, if you can't help it. Your giving me a headache."

Another normal conversation with Sasori, I thought. But couldn't he at have waited till we had breakfast first? Geez ever since I join 'Akatsuki' he's been nagging me the whole time. And why does he call me brat all the time? He looks the same age as me!

Sasori was walking in front of me surveying the town, probably looking for a cafe or somewhere we could eat. We came to this one cafe it was old and barely anyone was there, only the one old woman who was running the shop. She had her back facing us and was sweeping the floor. As soon as we shut the cafe door she looked over at us and gave us a toothless grin. I nodded to her as we sat down. She brought over two cracked tea cups, filled with some bitter-tasting green tea. As soon as she walked away I scowled at the tea. "No wonder this cafe is empty hm" I said half to myself, half to Sasori. He gave me a look that simply said, 'shut the hell up' well isn't he just charming.

The old woman came back and asked us what we would like to order. "He'll have some onigiri, I don't want to eat anything." He told the lady. How could he not want to eat anything? We've been running almost all last night and all morning. "And by any chance do you know how to get to Gurīn Umi Village?" Sasori asked resting his face on his hand. We've been asking for directions for days now but no one seems to know where it is. I think we are totally lost, and it totally pisses Sasori off because he says he completely hates making people wait.

"Gurin Umi? I haven't heard that name in a long long time, But you two are going in the complete oppisite direction. Gurin Umi is on the outskirts of the stone country, what are you doing all the way in the lightning country?" She told us, she coould tell we had no idea where we were going.

"So we are completely lost then,hm?" I asked. Great my first mission in Akatsuki and me and my partner completely lost, some professionals we are.

"It certainly seems that way dear. But I don't know that much about how to get there sorry. I haven't even been near that town in over 30 years." Well that's just great. I looked over at Sasori he looked really mad, that makes two of us.

"After breakfast we need to leave imediately, we can't aford to lose any more time." Sasori said.

"I agreee." I replied.

* * *

After we left the cafe we immediately started backtracking. "Geez this is such a pain! I can't believe we have to go all the way back hm!" I complained. Sasori sounded like he said something but I could tell, so I tried to pick up the pace to be next to him so I could hear what he said. Then suddenly I lost my footing and began to fall before I touched ground something broke my fall. I looked up to see Sasori holding onto me.

"Eh, Urmm.." I stuttered. "thanks."

"Be more careful, Brat" He told me with eyes that looked like stone. God how embarassing, first I lose to that Uchiha in front of everyone,and then this. I looked at Sasori again he was still holding me. "You can let go now. I'm fine." I told him. He released me then went right back to running

"Hey, wait up!" I yelled, trying to keep up with him. Damn, he really hates being late. Then why did he take the time to stop me from falling? I don't get this guy.

* * *

We kept running till it was twilight, without saying a word to each other. We came to this really small town on the far outskirts of the lightning country. We walked along the sidewalk looking for an inn when two teenage girls saw me. They looked at my hands and one said to the other, "Look at that freak he has mouths on his hands! Isn't that disgusting?"

"I know it's gross, how did that happen? What a complete weirdo!" the other replied, then they snickered and walked off. I clenched my fists. Sasori looked at me. "Why didn't you react to that, you seem like the type that would throw a fit over something like that." He asked. Wow, just when I thought you were being almost considerate. "I've dealt with that my whole life I've learnt to accept it. Now if they made fun of my art, I'd kick those bitches asses." I exclaimed. Sasori just looked at me again for a moment then started walking again.

We finally found this tiny little inn. The Inn had only two rooms in all and they weren't the nicest rooms either, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that the room only had one bed. Sasori gave me a look that seemed to say 'Oh hell no, you sleep on the floor', I would object but I wasn't gonna start an argument with him after I've been running all day, although he didn't seem to be tired at all.

I sat down my stuff and flopped onto the ground. Sasori looked at me and asked "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to sleep. Since you already called the bed, hm."

"When did I call the bed?"

"You gave me a look."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant to say that I'm not sleeping in the same bed with you."

"WHAT? Why would I want to do that?" I yelled. He didn't reply. What's with this freaking guy? Ugh, I'm to tired to care at the moment. "So can I take the bed then?" I asked trying to ignore what he previously said.

"I don't care."

"Then I'm taking the bed. Night." I said jumping into the bed. I looked over at Sasori. He was sitting up looking out the window at the moon with a blank expression.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" I asked. He just stared at me with eyes like ice. "Well?"

"...Maybe later." he told me then went back to looking out that window. 'Maybe later'? What the hell does that mean? I'm just to tired to care right now. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

This was the longest chapter I've ever written so far (Is that sad?). I like where I'm going with this fic. Should I finish? :/


	2. Buried Emotions

Yay another chapter! and I'd like to apologize in advance if you find any spelling errors, I wrote this chapter in the car on the way to relatives house for Xmas xD. Anyway I hope you like this chapter! please read and review! :))

* * *

_Haha! Look at that freak!_

_Everyone laughs at me because of you._

_You do know your family's ashamed of you, right?_

_I wish you were never born!_

_Why don't you just leave!_

_Don't show your face in our house again!_

_Just die!_

_No one loves you!_

_Do you even have any friends?_

"SHUT UP!" I Screamed. Covering my ears. "JUST SHUT UP!" I screamed again. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Don't touch me!" I swung my fist at the person with the hand on my shoulder. The figure caught my punch. I wirled around to see Sasori stareing me right in the eyes. He shook me shoulders.

"You were dreaming snap out of it."

"What?"

"You were dreaming." He looked me dead in the eyes, and for the first time since I met him I saw something in his eyes other than anger and annoyance, I saw concern. Genuine concern. "I tried to punch you." I said almost in a whisper.

"I'm fine." Sasori said getting up. "Now get up we're leaving pretty soon."

"Right" I sighed as I got up. I guess his concern can only go so far.

"Thanks again for the room, hm."

"Anytime! You two pay good money! Come back again if your in town!"

"Will Do!

I waved as we left the inn. "Not in a million years." I said to myself. Sasori nodded in agreement. As we were walking to the edge of the village we met some 'familiar faces'.

"Hey look! It's tounge-boy!" One said to her friend point at me.

"Hey you! Red-head why are you hanging out with a guy like that?" The other said to Sasori. He ignored them looking away. "Why don't you come hang out with us. We can show you a good time!"

Sasori just stared at them with an uninterested expression. I looked away, trying to ignore them.

"Geez just ditch him already. He's weirdo, I mean have you seen his hands?"

"I bet his own mother doesn't even love h-"

Suddenly Sasori pulled out a kunai and put it centimeters from her face. Her eyes widen. Her friends saw the kunai and ran for it. She just stood frozen in fear. "Why don't you just run along now. I don't feel like wasting my time on someone as stupid as you." He told her. He put the kunai back in his weapons pouch and walked right past her and she feel to her knees in fear.

"Come on, Deidara, we wasted to much time here already." He told me. He looked back at me, but I won't look at him. Instead I looked at the girl on her knees. I walked towards her. She saw me and started whimpering. "Don't come n-near me you-you freak!" She managed to say as she tried to back away. I held out my hand. Sasori's eyes widened. "Here let me help you up, hm." I told her. She looked at me with confusion.

"But-But I said-"

"Look I'm losing my patience, just take it hm."

"Eh, umm okay?" She said as she took my hand as I pulled her up. As soon she was on her feet she ran away as fast as she could. I sighed and walked up to Sasori. "Ok lets go." I told him as I walked past him. In his eyes I saw silent understanding.

"Hey Sasori I have a question, hm." I asked Sasori as we were walking along a road, which he 'hoped' would lead us to Gurīn Umi.

"A Question? About what?"

"Well, you don't eat, and I don't think you sleep, why?"

"Not Nessicary." He told me. Huh? Nessicary? Everyone has to eat and sleep. Sasori looked at me. "Do you remember our conversation about art, brat?" He asked. Ugh how can I forget, if leader didn't interfere we would've killed eachother. He just couldn't bear to admit that my art was better, not my fault his view on art sucks. "Yeah. I remember. What about it, hm?"

"I made myself into art."

"You What?"

He looked at me, and began to unbutton his coat. What the hell is he doing? His akatsuki coat fell to the ground, as my eyes widened with shock and fasination. His entire body was...

"A puppet. I made my body into a living puppet." He told me. He acted like it was a perfectly normal thing to do. His joints were molded like a wooden manikin, on his stomach there was a large oval-shaped crease, probably holds a weapon. Over his chest was a cylinder, and on the cylinder was his name. Why would anyone do this to themselves?

"To become art."

"Huh?"

"I did this to myself to become a piece of art. In this way I've become the ultimate art."

The ultimate art? "You have a point but I see one flaw in that plan, hm."

"And what would that be?"

"Art is a fleeting beauty, if you really want to become art, you must become it for a moment in time, that is true art hm!"

"How naive, every great artist knows that art lasts forever. There is no value in something that is only here for a short, limited ammount of time, everyone with a brain in their skull knows this."

"Oh come on, it's because it's only here for a short time is why it's valuable!"

We continued on like this for a couple more minutes until Sasori pointed out how I was wasting our time with my mediocre views on art. Then he just started walking again. It's funny though for a moment we were arguing just like best friends do, it's was actually kinda fun.

* * *

This is going to be one of the few dramatic chapters of this fanfic. it made me mad when Kishi didn't give Deidara a nice childhood flashback so I thought I'd make one (or hint at one) myself. EDIT: Hey guys I know I haven't been updating this one, and I probably won't ever be, honestly I lost interest in Naruto, actually I already lost interest while writing this, which probably wasn't a good idea. So this will probably never be finished ;_; I might pick it up later if i find some inspiration...I honestly hop I do but until then this won't be finished, gomen ne T_T


End file.
